Trapped, Part 2
by Lupineleigh
Summary: Warning: fight scenes. Balto's been rescued, but runs into more trouble with nature and animals. He receives help from numerous characters, both original and from the cast.


*UPDATE* The version I had originally posted on this site was an incomplete first draft. I offer my apologies to everyone who has read it and wondered why it ended so abruptly. The last chapter is complete in this version.

_If you haven't already read Trapped!, this isn't going to make much sense. This was cut off of Part 1 because I didn't have a conclusion before and it was getting very lengthy. This is the conclusion, which has Balto confronting Steele, the second half of Balto's dream, and Nava' and Niju's story, ending with Balto's decision on where he's going to live. _

Recap: Balto is being cared for by Bear Claw, Tamara is on her way back to Nome, as is Snowball.

Trapped! Part 2

Jenna's decision

"Juneau, I'm not going to lay around while Balto suffers in the hands of that monster!" Jenna glared at her daughter as Juneau tried to keep Jenna from leaving Nome.

"Mother, you can't go! Let me or Saba or one of my brothers go instead." Juneau persisted, sounding just as much like Aleu as she looked with the colored bridge on her muzzle and similar leg markings.

"Why does everybody think I'm too weak to take care of myself? You're not going to stop me from leaving. Balto needs me! And Tamara's been missing since he was taken away. If that man took her, I've got to help her however I can!"

"At least let someone go with you..." Juneau pleaded earnestly when Snowball appeared in the distance. Juneau noticed her but continued talking. "I'm sure Dingo or Kodi would love to help and Saba and I can gather some supplies to take on the trip. Afterall, it's a long walk and you're not going to eat rabbits and birds, are you?"

"There's no more time! It's been three days since Boris and Stella told me they saw Tammy running after the sled and I waited for her to return. Dingo's boy is Rosy's friend, so both Rosy and the boy would worry if Dingo left. Kodi's got the mail run to do, and Denali's girl will worry about him. As for you and Saba, your girls will be worried sick about you. Now, take my bandanna."

"But Mom..."

"Saba can walk by my house a few times a day to make Rosy think I'm out visiting. Saba can even visit her at night when it's too dark for Rosy to notice the difference."

Snowball walked up in time to see Jenna take off her bandanna and she heard the last part of her conversation.

"Excuse me. I'm very sorry for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help hearing. Are you going somewhere?" Snowball asked, stepping closer.

"Yes..." Jenna started to say but Juneau interrupted her.

"No, she's not. She'd be crazy to go out in the woods all alone with no food, no shelter, and no idea of where's she's going or what she's going to find."

Jenna moved to walk around Juneau, but her taller daughter promptly blocked her. Jenna's eyes flashed.

Snowball spoke up. "Look, I'm new around here but I think I recognize you. You were the dog who spoke last to Balto before Seppela kicked both of you. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Jenna winced and looked away, remembering clearly.

"So I guess I can safely assume you're close to Balto?"

"Why are you asking about him?" Juneau got into the malamute's face. "You were the one who dragged him out of town!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know anything about Balto or Seppela at the time. Seppela just put me on the team this week. Look, I've been with Balto over the past few days and he's been treated brutally up until last night, when he changed hands."

"What do you mean?" Juneau asked, arching an eyebrow. Jenna's eyes were wide with worry.

"A man who looked like an Inuit had mercy on him and saved his life. I don't want to go into details at the moment, but the man put Balto on his sled and went to a shack west of here. If we leave now, we can make it there by sundown."

""We?"" Juneau growled.

"If you want to help Balto, then you can follow me to him." Snowball said simply.

"Let's go then!" Jenna blurted, leaping forward.

"Wait, Mom! How can we trust you?" Juneau stared at Snowball.

The malamute sighed. "You're just going to have to believe me. Look, there was a pup who tried to help Balto. My master nabbed her and tried to train her, but she got away. She's been gone since yesterday afternoon. I told the sled dogs who tried to pursue her to let her go so she wouldn't be abused anymore. They listened. We might find her on the way to Balto. Please, I'm telling the truth. You don't even have to trust me, you can follow my tracks!"

"I trust you, um..." Jenna paused, trying to remember what Seppela had called her.

"Snowball." the malamute gave her name. Jenna introduced herself.

"Now, will you please show me the way, Snowball?" Jenna asked, getting out of Juneau's reach.

"Certainly, Jenna."

"Mom, I still don't like this..." Juneau whined.

"Juneau, when you see Denali, tell him to look for Aleu. Let him know what we've learned about Tamara. Aleu can track Snowball and me down and Denali's coat color will keep hunters from shooting them." Jenna called over her shoulder.

Juneau sighed. "Okay, Mom."

* * *

Balto winced and groaned as the darkness lifted from his eyes. Though part of his dream had already been fulfilled, Balto had wrestled with the dream all night long. It always ended the same, with him flying into a black pit, followed by a scream. He panted for a moment and let his senses awaken on their own. Finally, he was able to identify some of his surroundings. A small round room with a painted mask, shield, pipe, bow and quiver on the walls and furs on the floor. He was laying on a thick pelt and a cooking pit was flaring not far from where he lay. The smell of roasted meat wafted in his nostrils and he breathed in deeply, only to flinch from the bruises and welts he'd received from Seppela's whip, along with the ache of pulled muscles from the pulling competition. The same young man who'd fed him earlier was kneeling across from him, tending to the fire. When he saw Balto watching him, he stood and walked over to Balto, sitting next to him and petting him.

"Feeling better?" the man's big calloused hand stroked the dog's ears softly.

Balto studied his proud chiseled face and clean jaw, a change from the scruffy white men he was used to seeing. The young man reminded him of Kodi's owner, but with longer hair and sharper face. His skin was brighter as well, not quite matching the soft tones of the Inuit people. He was wearing a store bought shirt but the collar was open enough to reveal his chest, showing red marks under his collar bone. The man followed Balto's gaze and opened his shirt further, exhibiting a large paw print painted on his chest and a cross made out of shells hanging from a leather cord.

"My name is Bear Claw. I wear my brethren's paw as a reminder to have strength and courage. Like many of the men in Nome, I come from the United States. I'm of the Makah tribe in Washington."

Bear Claw continued caressing Balto for a few more minutes, then reached over the fire to present a pot full of stewed meat. He offered it bit by bit to Balto, who took it gratefully before settling back with a sigh. Bear Claw noticed the cross on Balto's throat and fingered it lightly.

"Somebody must really care about you back home. Do you even know what this is?"

Balto pricked his ears.

"It represents the story of a hero, who gave up his life to save everyone. From mothers, widows, grandparents, and little children to murderers, thieves, and gamblers. "

The wolf-dog sat up. Nobody had ever told him a story like this. Bear Claw smiled and continued.

"You see, all people are born with good and bad in their hearts. There's no way to get rid of the badness, but some people destroy almost all the good in themselves by being nasty to other creatures, including dogs like you. The Great Maker, the Creator of all this earth, made everything to be good, so when people started being bad, the Creator was saddened. He sent a messenger to tell all people how to behave, to remind them that the Maker knows everything about them and wants them to love him as much as he loves them. That messenger performed miracles, like bringing the dead back to life, walking on water, restoring sight and hearing to those who were without. And taking a few loaves of bread and fish to feed over five thousand people, with baskets of food leftover after everyone ate! The Messenger proclaimed he was the Son of God, but only a few believed him. He was nailed to two pieces of wood shaped like this," Bear Claw touched his necklace and Balto's," and the earth shook and sky went black when he died. But... he forgave the people who plotted against him and those who put him on that cross to die. How many people do you know who could do that?"

The hybrid's eyes widened.

"This man was buried behind a huge boulder with guards keeping everyone away, but three days later that same man disappeared from the grave while the guards were still there. He reappeared to many people many different times, including a meeting held behind locked doors."

Bear Claw sighed and looked at his hand-made cross.

"My people heard this story just a couple years ago for the first time from a man who wore a cross and carried a book full of stories. Stories that were written by forty different people over thousands of years. My people were amazed by the stories, but we were not overly impressed when the white man told us we were going to die and live in torment if we didn't believe those stories. We had plenty of our own stories told by our ancestors. Yet, the white man's stories made more sense than ours and they explained everything, from how the earth formed to what the day will be like when the earth dies. When I realized the book paralleled some of the ancient lore I had grown up listening to, I started talking to the white man. He told me how he came to believe the book was written by the Creator through people over time and explained how his life changed. Originally, that white man was a hunter who killed just for blood. After his heart changed, he wished to help all creatures, including people who were different from him. My heart changed towards him and I changed. I used to hate white men, who killed and pursued my people in the past and forced me to learn their language and ways of life when I was a child. Now I want to love and understand all people. I'm going to Nome to talk to my family about what I've learned."

Balto shook his head, unable to take in everything he'd just learned.

"I was on my way to Nome when I stopped to see why so many mushers were congregated in one place. I'm going to see my brother and my nephew, Matthew Nunavik Simpson. I'll take you there with me, but if the town is against you, I'd be honored to let you stay with me."

Balto licked Bear Claw's fingers appreciatively and sighed. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

After talking with Juneau, Denali followed Aleu's trail up into the mountains. Aleu's tracks led to the mountain their dad often watched the sunrise from.

"Aleu? Are you up here?" Denali inquired.

"What do you want, Den?" Aleu replied, not very sociably.

"Come on, Sis. Kodi may be your favorite little brother, but you were always able to talk openly with me. What gives?" Denali walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Father and I had an argument before I left and I'm trying to decide what to do. I really owe him an apology for some of the things I said, but I don't want to face him just yet. Right now, all I want is to go back to my pack. It took a long time for me to figure out how to be the leader they wanted and I don't want to stay away too long."

"Aleu, Dad really needs you right now."

"What do you mean?"

"How do I say this? Sis, Dad was accused of injuring a sled dog and was taken away by the owner. He was led out of town, chained and muzzled."

"How could this happen?" Aleu asked, more to herself than her brother.

"It gets worse... Tammy was taken away too for trying to rescue Dad. "

"Tamara is no longer my responsibility..." Aleu said quietly.

"How can you say that! She's your daughter! "

"I let her make her own decision. I can't help it if she makes the wrong ones."

"Look, that man was Steele's owner and the hurt dog was Steele. Both of them are going to make sure Dad is miserable and there's no telling what they'll do to Tammy. We can't just sit here and let that happen!"

Tundra, overhearing his young uncle, stepped out from where he'd been napping to

come to Denali's defense.

"Mama? I really want to go home with you, but I want to see Tammy and Grandpa first. Please, can we help them?"

Aleu sighed deeply. Denali and Tundra watched her with wide eyes and pricked ears as she stared at the horizon for several minutes. Finally she stood up and started picking her way down the mountain side.

"Wait... where are you going?" Denali exclaimed, stumbling to catch up.

"To find Steele." Aleu growled, "I'm not going to leave my daughter or our father in his grasp."

* * *

Jenna and Snowball reached the riverside just as the sun started setting. Jenna stared at the choppy water dubiously while Snowball waded out into the current.

"Come on, it's not too bad!" Snowball called to her traveling companion.

Jenna dabbled a paw in the shallows for a second before attempting to cross. A block of ice swept into her side, knocking the breath out of her. Gasping, Jenna struggled back to shore.

"It's too deep! I'll never be able to fight the current! I'll look for another way around!"

"There's no time!" Snowball protested. Jenna shivered and tried again. The water level had just come up to Snowball's chest, but the deep part was over Jenna's back. Snowball crossed over to the flailing husky and pulled her across by the scruff of her neck.

"Thankyou." Jenna panted after a minute.

Snowball didn't answer. Her nose was on the ground, following a trail.

"What is it?" Jenna inquired curiously.

"I think it's your granddaughter."

Jenna checked over Snowball's shoulder. Tiny pawprints formed a maze in the sand, showing the pup's indecision. Jenna's brow furrowed with worry.

"Tammy was here! I hope she hasn't tried to cross in this current! Oh, what'll we do! We have to help Balto but..."

Snowball interrupted Jenna by meeting her eyes. She replied calmly:

"Jenna, I'll go on to look for Balto. Your son and daughter should be headed that way by now and I'll catch up to them. You go back home and look for your granddaughter. She didn't cross the river here but she may have looked for another path. She'll be alright but she'll need someone to be there waiting for her."

Jenna was doubtful, but the malamute's steady gaze convinced her. She looked back at the water and sighed.

"I guess I should go now while I'm still wet from the last swim."

Snowball knelt down. "Here, climb on my back. I'll carry you across and you can go on from there."

As Jenna crawled on top of the white malamute, Tamara poked her head out of the bushes just long enough to see both of them. She started to cry out to her grandmother, but the presence of the giant white dog disturbed her. Memories of tales told on starry nights spun through her head, drawing up a picture of a great white wolf. Kazan and the other wolves in the pack spoke of the white wolf as the guardian who guided wolves to the afterlife. The wolf was a shape shifter in the stories and Aunt Micha had said that her mother was a white wolf named Aniu after the legend.

Tamara gulped and lowered her head. She wasn't ready to meet Aniu yet, even if her Nana was. Tamara covered her eyes with her paws and wept silently after watching the huge white animal take Jenna on her back. Believing that her grandmother was being carried away like the stories said, Tamara grieved for Jenna and pined for her own mother.

* * *

Bear Claw hitched his team and loaded up his sled. He returned to the shack and carried Balto out to the sled, laying him on top of a pile of blankets. Balto shifted until he was comfortable and Bear Claw waited for him. Then the man took a long rope and tied a harness around Balto's shoulders.

"This rope will keep you close if anything does go wrong, but I hope we have a little bit of luck on our side."

* * *

Jenna padded alone under the night sky, the wind ruffling the fur where her bandanna normally lay, making her shiver. The night sounds mingled with her thoughts, making her see bears and wolverines in every shadow. She shook her head, telling herself not to be silly. She put her nose to the ground and searched for any sign of Tamara, but she couldn't detect a trace. Wondering if Tammy had bedded down for the night, Jenna looked around to get her bearings, only to realize the river was nowhere in sight and she didn't recognize anything.

Her pulse sped up and she trotted to the woods. "Maybe if I get to higher ground, I can find out where I am..."

Jenna focused on a hill not far away and loped up the side. When she stopped, she had a clear view of the forest, stars, and mountains, but no dim glow on the horizon suggesting Nome's location and no flickering fires to tell her any humans were out. Feeling very lonely and vunerable, Jenna ran through the woods until she tripped over a tree root.

"Clumsy." She said aloud. Her voice sounded foreign in the stillness.

Jenna thought about Tamara and Snowball, wondering if they felt as forlorn as she did. She thought about Juneau's warnings and about Denali and Aleu. She hoped Juneau had passed on her message to Denali and she really wanted to know if her son had found Aleu yet. She didn't want anyone else to be alone tonight. Then memories of Balto drifted through her head, reminding her that he spent a lot of time by himself. What did he see in these woods besides trees and wild creatures? Was there something else here only a wolf could understand?

Shivering, Jenna wandered until she found a slope in the ground. Exploring it, she discovered that an uprooted tree had left a hole where its roots had been, leaving a snug den for a small husky. Jenna double-checked it for animal signs and scraped some of the dirt out. Once it formed a satisfactory den, Jenna backtracked to the open hill and let out a single howl. Craning her head, she waited for a response from somebody she knew, but nothing replied.

Feeling even more desolate, Jenna used her tail to sweep away her tracks and dispel some of her scent trail. Once she found her den, she walked in circles and zig-zags away from it to keep predators occupied. Finally, she settled down to sleep.

Suddenly, a small woof caught Jenna's attention. She lifted her head and waited. A timid howl followed and Jenna's brows knitted. The voice was vaguely familiar but it didn't belong to anybody she was hoping to find. Then quiet footsteps rustled through the trees and pine needles. Someone started sniffing, following her trail. Jenna shrank back and held her breath, not wanting to attract a lynx or wolverine. After several tense moments, a small gray and white form appeared not far away and Jenna realized what it was.

Rejoicing, Jenna burst out of her nest and charged, startling the pup as Tamara neared her. Tammy caught her breath and stared at Jenna with haunted eyes for several seconds. Jenna stopped asking her questions and watched her. Finally, a smile crept on to Tammy's face and she nuzzled her grandmother.

"Nana, I'm so glad to see you."

"I can't believe you found me! I've been looking for you all this time and I got lost while trying to head back home and..."

"Nana, I've got something really important to tell you about Papa..."

Jenna looked Tamara in the eye and saw how serious she was. Gesturing with her head, Jenna led the pup to her den and curled around her.

"Tell me everything," Jenna said.

* * *

Aleu, Tundra, and Denali trekked across the starlit land in silence, checking the wind and ground for scents as they moved onward. Denali swelled with pride as he watched his big sister, letting her lead the way while he kept an eye on her son. Denali's memories of Aleu contrasted so sharply with who she was now, it was hard to believe she was the same wild dog she used to be. The difference was clear though: before she had been a dog acting like a wolf, now she was a wolf remembering how to be a dog. Denali wondered if future litters in the family would live the same way, pondering the same question Balto and Aleu had faced when they tried to figure out who they were.

Tundra and Aleu stopped without warning and Denali skidded behind them, trying not to run over Tundra's small body. The pup gave Denali a dirty look to say "Pay attention" but Aleu ignored both of them. She had found a huge set of pawprints and she was busy snuffling them.

"Denali, do you know who this is?" Aleu inquired, wrinkling her nose suspiciously.

Denali investigated the big tracks but he wasn't sure. The smell was barely recognizable.

Tundra bumped into Denali's shoulder.

"What?" Denali started to ask him but stopped when he saw what the pup was looking at. A big white canine.

Aleu asked the question that was on all of their minds. "Are you Aniu?"

The white creature stopped in her tracks. "No, I don't think so. I am Snowball," she said with a smile.

Denali stared at the dog and suddenly remembered her.

"You were the leader of the sled team that dragged my dad out of Nome!"

Snowball looked sympathetically at Denali. "And you must be Denali, the one Jenna sent to look for your sister?"

"How would you kn..."

"I was with your mom when she was talking to your other sister. Juneau, I believe was her name. Look, I went to your mom to tell her I knew Balto's whereabouts. He was taken away from Seppela by a nice man and he's getting the care he needs. Your mom went with me to look for her granddaughter, Ta..."

"Tamara!" Tundra exclaimed.

Snowball nodded.

"Yes. But Jenna and I found her tracks by the river so Jenna went back to Nome to catch up to her. I came on alone to look for you and here we are."

"Are we going to find Grandpa now?" Tundra asked.

Snowball looked expectantly at Aleu, who frowned for a moment, then nodded her head. The malamute moved in front of the wolf-dogs to lead the way.

* * *

The sled team moved easily as the stars completed their circuit for the night. Bear Claw stopped the dogs once to give them a snack break and they moved on after twenty minutes. Balto stretched his legs during the break, his strength waning. His legs shook after walking only a short distance from the sled. Bear Claw hefted him back on and started the team up.

The dogs ran silently as the darkest part of the night moved over them. Bear Claw held a lantern out, trying to see the lead dog. All he could discern were the flashing tails of the swing dogs. Bear Claw frowned in concern.

Balto lifted his head. A smell was tugging at the corner of his mind and he tried to remember when he had last scented it. There was an odd sharpness in the crisp air. Balto sat up and whined.

"Easy, boy. We'll be in Nome by midmorning. Lay down now. We've still got a ways to go."

Balto did as he was told, but his worry remained. The lead dog, Moctoc, didn't seem to have noticed anything so Balto called out to him.

"Hey, how's the trail look up there?"

"What do you mean "look"? I can't see much past the snow in front of my feet!" Moctoc replied curtly.

"Something's not right. Pull over to the left!" Balto yelled.

"No way! I'm in charge and I don't want to move off the trail!"

Balto thought for a few moments before dropping his jaw and crying out.

"That's just it! This isn't a trail! It's a drainage path!"

"Drainage, for what!" Moctoc exclaimed.

"Glaciers!" he yelled.

"Oh, boy. Come on, boys! Let's get out of here!" Moctoc barked to the team.

The dogs swerved to the left as Balto suggested, but the sled runners jammed into a thick patch of ice and a crevasse cracked open in front of it, causing the wheel dogs to fall backwards.

"Mush!" Moctoc screamed, but the ice yawned further, swallowing two more dogs. The sled creaked and teetered on the edge for a second, giving Balto enough time to cry out and scramble away from the front, but the rope tied around him kept him from jumping off.

Bear Claw threw out the grappling hook and grabbed the line just as the sled smacked against the side of the ice wall, jerking the rest of the team off the surface. Blankets and supplies spewed out, but Balto hung suspended from the harness, along with the dog team. Everyone whimpered but stayed still, hoping for a miracle.

Bear Claw took a hatchet from his belt and whacked at the ice, giving him a toe hold. He chipped out four notches and started climbing up. Slowly, he made his way to the top, finding the grappling hook snagged on only a few inches of ice less than a foot away from the crevasse. It was a miracle it had held at all, let alone holding the entire team and him for as long as it had. Bear Claw hacked two more toe holds in the ice and gradually started pulling back on the rope, sitting back on his haunches to set his weight against it. The sled moved up an inch and the dogs celebrated.

The moment Balto's feet settled on a horizontal plane, he grabbed the anchor rope and pulled back. The sled slapped on the ice, creating more cracks in the plane. Bear Claw and Balto hauled the sled further and Bear Claw moved the grapple hook until the rope was taunt again. Then both man and wolf-dog worked until the wheel dogs appeared on the ledge. They started backing up and tugging on their traces to reel in the rest of the team. Soon the lead dog was up on his feet and Bear Claw moved everyone into the trees.

Bear Claw checked on the dogs and rigging, making sure nothing had been damaged. Thanking the Lord for their good fortune, Bear Claw got the team up and running after a few minutes rest. The dogs barked in excitement. By this time, the darkness around them had slowly dissolved into the soft pink of sunrise.

Then a clump of snow plopped on the ground beside the sled. Balto looked up and saw a cougar standing on an outcropping above him. He growled and Bear Claw observed the cat. A second later, the feline was gone. Neither Bear Claw nor Balto had ever heard of a puma farther north than British Columbia, but there was no doubt that the cougar was desperate for food. Bear Claw sent the dogs forward again.

Suddenly a blur of fur and musk struck Bear Claw before Balto and the dogs knew it was there. Balto wrestled with his harness while the cougar snarled and swatted at the prone man. Bear Claw struggled to push the huge cat away while searching for a weapon, but the cougar knocked his gun out of his reach. The dog team turned around to ward of the mountain lion and the puma rewarded each dog's bravery with a hiss. Balto finally wrest free from the rope harness and flew at the cat. The cougar left the man to deal with the wolf-dog, giving Bear Claw a chance to crawl to his gun. Bear Claw wiped the snow off of it and leveled at the puma, but the risk of hitting Balto was too great.

Balto was amazed at the strength of the cat. The cougar was twice his size with four times the amount of weapons, serving him more blows than any bear could strike. The dog team moved in to help, but most of them lacked the courage to face the monster. Balto was running out of ideas. Suddenly he remembered his voice. Throwing his head back, Balto let loose the wildest howl he'd ever sounded. The cougar froze and stared at him. Balto cried out again as though he were summoning the largest wolf pack in the area. The cougar screamed in frustration and spun away, fearing a confrontation with an army of wolves. Man and dogs were safe for now.

Bear Claw staggered to his feet and clutched his head. He stumbled to the sled and congratulated the dogs before letting out a groan. Wavering, the man slumped to the ground, leaving the dogs stunned.

"Now what?" Moctoc asked Balto.

"I don't know. You're the leader!" Balto snapped back, shaking.

"Yeah, well, I'm asking you to help us. What should we do?"

Balto stared at Bear Claw's prostrate form for a long moment. "Let's get him on the sled," he said evenly.

Moctoc snorted. "Yeah right. How? We don't have hands, we can't just tie him on there!"

"We've got nine sets of teeth. If we work together and use the traces as a pulley, we can get Bear Claw on the sled."

"It's worth a try, Moctoc," one of the swing dogs said.

"Alright. Let's get to work!" Moctoc exclaimed.

* * *

Two hours of walking later, Snowball, Aleu, Denali, and Tundra found themselves in front of a small shack set back in the woods. The old place was frequently inhabited by travelers, but noone stayed long. The quartet found signs of Bear Claw and his sled team, but they were old.

"Now what?" Aleu asked impatiently.

"Well, we passed Seppela's cabin on the way here, so maybe Balto's there."

"Why would he go back there?" Denali asked, his brows furrowed.

"Maybe he was looking for the pup." Snowball suggested.

"Alright, let's go. We're wasting our time here!" Aleu snapped.

Sunlight slowly seeped through the pine branches, sprinkling Jenna and Tamara in their sleep. Jenna yawned and gently roused her granddaughter.

"Tammy. Time to wake up, Sweetheart."

Tamara shook and turned to Jenna.

"What are we going to do now, Nana?"

"I guess we should try to get back to Nome. Denali and Snowball are both looking for Balto and there's not much we can do." Jenna took a few steps and suddenly remembered last night's dilemma.

"Problem is, I haven't the slightest idea which way to go!" Jenna shook her head.

"That's easy. Follow your nose! You can smell fish and fire and humans from miles away!"

"Um, make that one mile for me." Jenna smiled sheepishly. "Is it really that easy for you?"

"Sure. Come on! I'll show you!" Tamara led the way.

* * *

The sled team pulled with aching hearts and muscles. Balto limped slowly in front of the leader, guiding the team back to Nome. An hour passed and Balto stopped for a break. The team looked around, wondering why they stopped when there was no way for them to get refreshments from their musher.

Moctoc slipped out of his harness and questioned Balto. "Hey, Wolf-dog! Where are you taking us?"

Balto rolled his eyes and answered without looking at the husky.

"I'm going by the same route I took during the diphtheria relay. I left markers to find my way back and Nome is about two hours to the west. You keep heading straight, you'll get there."

"Alright. Sorry I asked." The lead dog started to walk away when he stopped in thought. "Wait, aren't you coming with us?"

Balto didn't reply. He just stared in the distance with his head on his paws. Moctoc wasn't satisfied.

"So that's it, then? You're copping out when you said we've only got two more hours to go? What's wrong with you?"

Sighing quietly, Balto curled up.

"This adventure's taken a lot out of me. I'm not as young or fit as I was when I last passed this way. I need to rest a while before heading out again. If you leave now, you'll get in by noon and the town's people can take care of you and Bear Claw. If you wait too long, it'll get colder and Bear Claw might freeze to death without his blankets or a fire."

Moctoc didn't have anything to say so Balto continued.

"This is the only thing that makes sense. I'll slow you down, but if you go on, you'll be able to help the team and your man. Leave me."

"But... Balto, I..."

"Just go. Now!" Balto snapped.

"Alright. You win. Just howl if you need us." Moctoc called over his shoulder as he returned to his place.

The team took off and every dog glanced over their shoulder to see if Balto had changed his mind. He turned his head away and remained where he was. He listened for the dogs until they disappeared before letting out a miserable sigh.

Clouds filled the sky, morphing into a wolf. Balto's eyes widened but he turned away, refusing to budge. A cool, misty breeze blew past his nose. Balto shivered. After a few minutes of shifting uncomfortably, he rose stiffly and pointed his feet towards Nome.

Staying in the sled team's tracks made travel easier, but Balto hadn't gone very far when he stopped again. This time, a scent caught his attention, drawing him off the trail. He found pawprints of varying sizes leading in the direction he'd just come from.

"Snowball?" Balto muttered in surprise. "What are you doing out here with Aleu and Denali?"

Veering further away from the sled team's trail, Balto followed his family's tracks until the trail stopped. Before him stood Seppela's cabin, but none of the dogs were in the kennel and no smoke rose from the chimney. Balto looked around warily before approaching it. Sniffing at the threshold, he concluded Seppela had not been here in at least a day. However, something was moving around inside. Could it be Denali or Aleu?

Balto padded to the woodpile and climbed up to a window sill to peer in, but his breath fogged the glass. He wiped it away only to find the glass too opaque to see through. He pressed experimentally on the panel and fell head over heels, tumbling to the floor with a yelp. Balto shook his head and steadied himself on the hardwood floor. Heavy breathing nearby told him he was not alone.

Steele emerged from the shadows, his steel blue eyes dilating manically.

"At long last..."Balto the hero" has dropped in to play!" Steele trembled with hard-held rage.

Not wanting to risk a confrontation, Balto leapt for the window, but Steele cut him off.

"You can't escape me now, half-breed! It's time to settle our score permanently!"

Balto glowered at the husky, keeping his head level with Steele's.

"I don't want to fight." Balto rumbled low in his throat.

"It's too late for that, Wolf-dog! The fight's come to you, whether you're ready or not!"

Steele snarled and charged, catching Balto by the side of his neck and throwing him into the wall with his momentum. Balto groaned and rose to his feet. His fur bristled and eyes narrowed, matching Steele in ferocity, but aching to run away while his hide was still somewhat intact.

The two dogs circled each other with raised hackles. Steele feigned an attack at Balto's hip and moved in when Balto tried to defend his legs. Steele caught Balto's throat and pulled him down to kill him. Balto gasped and jerked away, quickly discovering that Steele had bitten the cross necklace instead. Steele let go of the pendant and recovered by diving for Balto's legs. He chomped into Balto's front leg, once again hurling him across the musty room.

"Come on, Lobo. You're making it too easy on me!"

A growl vibrated in Balto's chest. Steele's tiny ears pricked at the sound and for a brief moment the smile left his face. Balto's anger dissipated. Steele was a bully, not a monster. Could he actually be afraid of a smaller dog?

Steele's teeth flashed as he rushed in for another hold on Balto's body. Balto wheeled out of reach, facing his opponent fearlessly. The husky whirled and snapped, but Balto met him with a nip at his paw. From the howl of pain that ensued, Balto stopped, a question brought to light.

"Steele, who really attacked your team?"

"Who do you think, Bingo? It was one of your own!"

"A wolf?" Balto inquired.

"No, a badger. Of course a wolf! You don't think a dog would actually lay into my wheel dog like that, do you?"

"Why would a wolf come into town? They're afraid of humans." Balto said quietly.

"Not the likes of you. Now where were we? Oh yes, now I remember..."

Steele flew at Balto again, but Balto maneuvered away. Steele ran into a wall at full speed, dazing him for a second.

Balto waited for him to get up. "Steele, we've got bigger problems to deal with. A wolf in town could be dangerous. If it has lost its fear of humans, it could be sick and when it bit you, then..."

Steele chuckled as he faced Balto. "He didn't bite me. I hired him."

"What!"

Balto dodged another blow, then caught Steele in mid-lunge to haul him into a wall. Steele moaned dizzily.

"Who is he? What did he want from you? Why did you do this?" Balto growled, standing over Steele with his teeth pressed against the husky's nose.

Steele's eyes widened before he slowly answered.

"He was a lone wolf looking for an easy meal. I had a score to settle with Billy, so I invited him to pay a visit. In repayment, I raided the meat locker, and helped settle another score by setting you up."

"What do you mean?" Balto took a step back in bewilderment. Steele grinned and jumped on him, wrestling with teeth and paws until both of them broke apart, panting.

"Why, the wolf taught my team a lesson about leadership and I escaped the blame by biting my own leg. Looked pretty real and felt very real, only I didn't risk losing a limb that way. And Niju got the satisfaction of knowing you took the fall."

"Niju!" Balto lunged at the husky, trapping him against the floor with his teeth inches above Steele's throat. "Where is he now?"

"Back in the woods where he belongs. And you would do well to join him if you want to keep your skin!"

Steele attempted to roll out from under Balto, but the wolf-dog anticipated his move and blocked him, snarling with reddening eyes. Steele's ears pinned back and his tail curled around his leg. Gradually, Steele moved into a submissive pose.

"You...you're not going to kill me, are you? Balto, old friend..."

Balto snorted in his face.

"You're not worth the effort. Now you listen to me, Steele, and take heed. This is over! Everything between us is done! No more! No more fighting, no more teasing, no more stalking, and no more setting me up. You're going to leave me, and Jenna, and my family, and our friends, and all the rest alone from now on! Or else, so help me I will hunt you down!"

The bully-turned -coward slunk away the moment Balto let him up. Steele hid under a table and Balto let out a deep sigh of relief. He turned to look for a way out of the cabin.

Suddenly, Steele flew at Balto's back. Balto fended him off and glanced around. The only exit accessible was the fireplace. Reluctantly, Balto headed for it, landing a kick on Steele's jaw before the husky could attack him again.

"Where're you going, half-breed? Are you going to be like a squirrel and hide in a tree? Come down here and finish what you started!" Steele growled in the firepit.

Balto glanced down at him as he crawled up by inches. Daylight seeped in weakly high above him and more than once Balto thought he was done for when his paws slipped. Steele prowled below him, jumping up and snapping several times. He even attempted to climb after Balto but he was not as small or nimble, resulting in him falling back into the firepit with a cloud of ash.

* * *

It took Balto nearly half an hour to crawl up the chimney. When he finally reached the top, he fought to push the cap out of the way. Finally he was free, exhausted and throbbing but relieved to finally be out of Steele's reach. As he perched precariously on the sloped roof, he heard voices in the woods. Fearing it was Seppela, he willed himself to his feet and looked for a way down. Adrenaline disguised the complaints of his muscles as he slid onto the porch roof and walked to the dog kennels. He jumped on top of the nearest dog house and landed softly in the snow. Climbing the surrounding fence like a ladder, he leaped for safety in the trees behind the cabin to watch and wait. What he saw surprised him... a huge white canine.

"Hello?" Balto inquired, approaching cautiously while staring at the big malamute. She turned and her face lit up with recognition. Balto immediately remembered who she was.

"Balto!" Snowball exclaimed. "What are you doing here? If Seppela finds you here, he'll kill you!"

Balto sighed.

"I know. But if he sees you, you'll be in trouble too. Come on, we've got to find Tamara."

"She's safe, Balto. Jenna and I found her tracks just two miles out of Nome. They should both be there by now."

"Thank goodness."

Aleu walked up. She beamed when she saw her father. "Papa! You're alright!"

Balto grinned and nuzzled her, only to grimace from the effort. Aleu jumped back and stared at him.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" She demanded, worry creasing her forehead.

"At this point, everything's a little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle." Balto mumbled. How ironic: he'd told the sled team an hour ago he couldn't handle it, and that was before he added countless more bruises and welts on top of what he already had.

"I'll believe that when I see it. Walk away from me." Aleu said firmly.

Adrenaline had already given way to fatigue so, too tired to argue, Balto moved slowly away without trying to disguise the pain. Aleu frowned sympathetically but she didn't say anything. Denali and Tundra saw Balto at the same time and rushed to greet him.

"Dad! We found you!" Denali exclaimed happily. "Thank goodness you're safe. Come on, let's get out of here!" Denali danced around his father. Balto managed a worn smile but Aleu spoke up.

"Denali, wait. Papa won't make it. He's hurt."

Denali frowned but Balto interrupted.

"Quit exaggerating, Aleu. I'll be fine. I've made it this far."

"I can carry you. Here, climb abroad." Snowball lay down in the snow.

Balto opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Nodding in defeat, he wearily lifted a paw over her shoulder, trusting the malamute's strength. Aleu pulled on Balto's scruff to give him a boost and Denali nudged his hind leg up. Snowball rose slowly and

Balto settled into her soft thick fur. Immediately, memories of snuggling against his mother drifted through his head and Balto closed his eyes in peace.

Worried, Aleu and Denali flanked Snowball to help support their father while Tundra followed. They watched Balto's legs twitch and face pinch in dreams as they walked in silence. They made an odd pack, but at last their troubles seemed to be at an end.

Unfortunately, they still had to cross the ice bridge.

Upon reaching it, Snowball let Balto slide off of her back so she could test the strength of the ice. Aleu stopped her.

"Wait. I'll go. Father's depending on you."

As if he knew she was talking about him, Balto awoke with a start.

"No," he moaned.

"Papa?" Aleu licked his muzzle with concern.

Balto observed his surroundings, the dream floating in his subconsciousness. He still saw Aleu and himself dangling on a cliff. He groaned when he saw the bridge.

"Can't we go around? That thing always breaks when we get to the middle."

"Do you know another way?" Snowball inquired.

"Eagle Pass."

Denali spoke up. "But Dad, that's miles from here! It'll take us all night to get there and we need to get you home!"

"You can come back for me if you need to."

Aleu shook her head. "We're not leaving you anywhere. You've been through enough."

Tundra nudged Aleu. "Mom..."

"Tundra, I'm talking right now."

"Mom...I think things are getting worse..."

"What do you mean?"

Snowball and Denali turned around and Aleu followed their gaze. Balto lifted his head.

"Not again..." Balto growled to himself.

On a boulder nearby stood the cougar. Balto stood and howled, but the cat wasn't fooled this time. It howled a screech of its own, eyes narrowing to slits.

A loud rumbling moan responded from a different direction. The puma started and stared over its shoulder as a grizzly rose on its hind legs to warn the foreign feline away from his territory.

Aleu looked at her dad with wide eyes.

"What is it about us that always attracts bears!"

Balto smiled weakly.

"They smell Muk and Luk on us, so they're asserting their dominance."

"Come on, while those two are distracted with each other, let's get across!" Snowball shoved the wolf-dogs with her nose.

Tundra stumbled onto the bridge and the cougar reacted by leaping from its perch to catch the puppy. Tundra's eyes widened and he cried out to Aleu.

"Mama! Help me!"

Aleu sprang to the rescue with a fierce snarl. The puma turned and swiped at her face, spitting in rage. Balto moved to help while Tundra backed away to the middle of the bridge. Snowball and Denali tried to hold onto Balto and all of them temporarily forgot about the bear until it lumbered up to them and swatted Denali in the ribs. Denali yelped and landed in the snow two yards away.

Snowball snapped at the bear's paws, keeping him occupied as Balto slipped past Aleu and the mountain lion. He inched over the ice and just about reached Tundra when the cougar pounced on his back. Balto gasped as the catamount bit into the back of his neck. Ten more seconds and he'd be dead.

Suddenly the cat howled and flew off Balto. Balto looked over his shoulder to see Aleu smiling smugly. The cougar galloped away, swinging its bitten tail like it was on fire. It kept on running without even trying for revenge, apparently giving up on having wolf for dinner. Tundra crawled back to join his mom and grandpa.

Relieved, Balto rose to thank his daughter when a roar overhead startled them both. The grizzly towered over them, its eyes boring into them. Aleu stared at it but Balto knocked Aleu out of the way.

"Papa, I was trying to read his mind!" she protested.

"I know! I already read it! He's gonna kill us!" Balto grabbed Tundra by the scruff and hauled him away from the ledge. "Aleu, take Tundra and get out of here!"

"No! We're in this together!"

_That's what I'm afraid of..._ Balto thought.

Shoving Snowball out of the way, the bear focused on Balto and Aleu. The grizzly charged at Aleu, snatching her off the ground and sinking his teeth into her back. Aleu hung limply and both Balto and Tundra screamed "No!"

Snowball lifted herself off the ground and flew at the bear, latching onto his heel. Denali jumped in and hung from the nape of his neck. Balto caught the beast by the nose, instantly causing him to drop Aleu and rear in defense. The moment she was free, Aleu avenged herself by attacking the bear's throat. He knocked her back first, then reached for Balto, only to roar in pain when Denali changed positions to bite his ear.

The grizzly shook his massive head, throwing Denali off, but everyone, even little Tundra, came back at him. The boar (term for male bears) spun and snapped at each dog, but he received bites for every turn he made. Instead of giving up as the cougar had done, the bear only became more determined. Aleu's last grab at the boar's stubby tail drove him to insanity.

With a rumble that resembled an earthquake, the bear drove Aleu over the cliff's edge and attempted to impale her with his claws. Snowball latched onto one of his paw pads, distracting him while Balto moved to help Aleu up. Snowball was batted away like a fly and Denali jumped in, only to be snapped backwards in mid-stride by one paw. Both dogs rolled to a stop in front of Tundra, who'd given up after receiving more than enough knocks to keep him sore for a week. The three of them watched helplessly as the bear swatted Balto aside, nearly throwing him over the ledge.

Aleu managed to hang on with her claws, but the bear hovered directly over her. He lifted his paw to deal the final blow and Aleu closed her eyes in anticipation. The blow never fell.

Balto once again attacked, ripping at its eyes and ears with all his might. The boar cried out and tried to wipe him off as it stumbled on the ledge. Snowball and Tundra cried out in despair as Balto and the bear both fell.

Balto floated in mid-air for two seconds before landing on a branch he'd never seen before. Breathing a prayer of relief, he attempted to pull himself up, but a ripping sound told him the roots were not going to hold long enough. Balto glanced over at Aleu, whom he could just see a few yards away, still scrambling to hold on.

Snowball hurried up to Balto.

"Hang on, I've pull you up!" she called as she reached down for the branch. Balto looked for Denali, seeing him still laying beside Tundra, unconscious. Only one rescuer and two wolf-dogs in need of a savior.

"Save Aleu." Balto breathed raspily. "Her family needs her."

"They need you too!" Snowball protested, nearly within reach of the branch. It creaked ominously, lowering Balto another inch.

"No. Help her! Save my daughter."

Tears welled in the malamute's eyes as she understood.

"Give everyone my love. Tell Jenna, she'll never be alone..." Balto whispered. Snowball backed away without tearing her eyes off his. Finally she turned and hobbled to Aleu.

At that moment, Aleu lost her grip and tumbled backwards with a cry. Snowball screamed and rushed to save her, but was too late.

"NO!" Balto cried for his baby when suddenly he heard a crack. The branch wasn't going to hold any longer.

Snowball galloped back to Balto to grab the branch just as it tipped down, throwing Balto off. He fell into a chasm of darkness with Snowball and Tundra screaming his name and Aleu's in horror.

Shaking in shock, Snowball turned her head away miserably. She could have saved them! If she been just a little faster and if she hadn't listened to Balto, she could have pulled them both to safety. Now both of them were gone. She limped over to Tundra and checked on Denali. The least she could do was help them get home.

Tundra looked up at her with glassy eyes. He didn't say a word, but Snowball's heart burst in pity and sorrow. She covered her face with her paws and wept bitterly. Tundra sat down in the snow and watched her, still too shocked to respond. Then his own grief hit him and he howled long and low, singing of death.

Denali awoke to Tundra's keening and blinked. He looked around and read the pain in his companion's postures and realized two of them were missing. He added his own howl to the chorus.

After crying until she had no tears left, Snowball walked over to the ledge. She started scratching Balto' and Aleu's names in the snow as a memorial when she noticed something unusually shaped laying half-buried by her paws. Gently pawing it, she discovered it was Balto's cross. Reverently she lifted it up and showed it to Denali.

Denali well remembered the time and cause when Balto received the gift. He humbly accepted it from Snowball by slipping his head through the chain. Feeling a little calmer, Denali nuzzled Tundra comfortingly and led the way to Eagle Pass without a word. None of them dared to look over the edge for their lost family.

Snow softly drifted down the chasm, laying a blanket over every surface. Nothing moved as the sun slowly seeped through the clouds. A gust of wind brushed some of the snow away, revealing a patch of fur on the rocks. The combination of sun and gale removed the rest of the snow from the outcrop. A wolf howled in the distance.

Balto's head jerked up. He gasped for breath, still in shock from the fall. He squinted at the sun, amazed by the intensity of the light. Gradually, his head cleared and he started surveying his surroundings. He inhaled sharply when he looked down and saw the chasm yawning back at him. One of his legs jutted out over empty space and he fought to pull it away from the ledge. Pain barked at him from nearly every part and he cried out.

"Aleu!"

No answer.

"Denali...Snowball...anybody."

Overcome by pain and fatigue, Balto passed out.

Hearing her name, Aleu's eyes flickered open. She moaned and put a paw on her head.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

Aleu looked around, seeing the height from which she had fallen and the depth of the canyon below her. She heard Balto's voice and she jerked in response.

"Here I am, Papa... I'm right here..."

Her voice sounded weak, even to her, so she gathered her strength and howled.

_Alooo._

The wind responded with a howl eerily similar to a wolf's cry. Aleu rose stiffly to lean against the rock wall, scenting the air. Her eyes changed to glowing gold and a vision of a hidden cave came to her. She moved to look for it, catching her breath as pain shot through her ribs. She was badly bruised, but nothing seemed broken or out of place. Maybe the pain would ease with movement.

Aleu located the cave she had pictured just a few feet above her. It was set back from a small ledge; it was nothing more than a jagged crack in the rock, forming a wind tunnel. She could hear the strange moans and howls echoing inside. Normally the sounds would deter her, but it was a Godsend at the moment.

Clambering carefully over clefts of stone, Aleu pulled herself up to the wind tunnel and squeezed inside with some difficulty. Flopping on the floor, she suddenly remembered forgetting something.

"Papa!"

Darting out, Aleu nearly toppled off the narrow ledge.

"Papa! Where are you?"

Tears filled her eyes and Aleu wondered if she had just imagined hearing him. She had heard him screaming when he fell just moments after her. Shivering, she lay back down. Then her nose directed her upwind, facing the sun. Squinting, she made out her father's form several yards below her off to the right.

"Hang in there, Papa." Aleu whispered as she picked her way across to him. He didn't appear to be breathing. She crawled next to him and licked his cheek. He looked so helpless. What could she do for him?

* * *

Denali, Snowball, and Tundra crept into Nome after midnight. They were too tired to bark and nobody was awake to greet them. All three went to the old trawler and sprawled wearily on the deck. Motion stirred in the cabin and moments later Jenna emerged, half asleep.

"Balto?" she asked anxiously.

Denali lifted his head.

"No, Mom. It's me and Tun. Snowball's here too."

"Denali? But...where's Aleu? And your father, did you ever find him?"

Denali averted his eyes. "Yeah, Mom. We did..."

"And...?" Jenna's eyes widened.

Denali inhaled deeply and flatly replied. "He's dead..."

"What...?" Jenna stammered.

Denali quietly recalled the story while Jenna sat in shock. Tamara stepped out to silently join her brother. Tundra leaned against her and whispered "Mom's gone, too."

"No..." Tamara whimpered, sinking to the floorboards.

No one got any sleep that night.

* * *

Balto felt Aleu's presence and blearily looked at her, half expecting her to be Aniu or some spirit come to whisk him away. He smiled in relief when he recognized his daughter.

"I was afraid I'd lost you!" Aleu whispered.

"You'll never lose me."

Aleu nuzzled him gratefully before looking up at the ledge they'd fallen from.

"But...how did we survive? Why did we land on outcrops that were just big enough to hold us when the bear fell into the gorge? Why are we lucky when we should die and unlucky with everything else in life?"

Though it still hurt to move, Balto just shrugged.

"I have a feeling there's more to it than luck." he replied quietly. "Speaking of which, how do we get out of here? There's no way to climb down and we can't scale the cliff to get back up."

"Yes we can. There's a wind tunnel above us a few yards up. We can climb to that and see where it leads."

"Aleu, wind tunnels are nothing but clefts in the rock where air gets trapped. It doesn't go anywhere."

"This one does, Papa. I "saw" it before I found it. We were meant to find it."

"Alright. I trust you." Balto said as he heaved to his feet.

Aleu watched his back as he climbed up the same way she'd gotten down to him. Aleu caught his tail a couple of times to steady him, but they both made it in a few minutes.

"Thank goodness this was here. I'd never make it back to the top at this rate." Balto commented breathlessly.

"Rest here while I check it out. I'll see where it leads and come back for you." Aleu called over her shoulder. Balto nodded silently.

Padding through the hollow, Aleu peered about, remarking to herself on the size of the cavern. To her amazement, she saw ice crystals sparkling in the light, reminding her of her encounter with Muru in the bear cave so long ago. She eyed the walls suspiciously, half expecting hieroglyphs of animals. Then she realized the light was getting brighter, signifying an opening elsewhere. She followed the light around bends and small narrow slopes until she was dazzled by the sun directly above her. Crawling up to it, she found herself looking out a brilliant white world spread like a quilt below where she was standing. The tunnel opened on top of a mountain.

"Wow... I bet I could see Nome from here..." Aleu whispered. She spotted the ice bridge and suddenly realized her vantage point. The river that flowed two miles out from Nome was visible from here. She was on the mountain that formed the starting point of Eagle Pass, but normally it took several hours to get this far. The tunnel had cut that time to a fraction. Excited, Aleu rushed back to tell her father they were almost home.

Aleu's eagerness encouraged Balto to reach deep inside for an extra ounce of strength. As soon as his tired eyes lit upon the familiar landmarks, Balto found a new spring in his step that made each stride lighter and faster. He and Aleu progressed slowly and steadily until they reached one of the rivers on the way home. The choppy current extinguished some of Balto's hope when he realized his new-found strength was not up to a rough swim.

"Aleu, let's stop for a moment. I need a break."

"Me too, Papa." Aleu agreed, adding more fatigue to her voice than she really felt.

Balto noticed that Aleu kept her face turned away from him. His ears fell sideways and

he let out a deep sigh that drew her attention.

"I'm sorry, Aleu."

Her blue and gold eyes whipped around to lock on his.

"For what?"

"For being so weak. I'm slowing you down too much."

"Papa," Aleu spoke sternly. "You have just come out of a nightmare. I only know half of the things that have happened to you in the last few days and what I've seen takes more strength than any dog or wolf can muster. You have nothing to be ashamed of and every reason to be proud. I can't believe how blind you are if you think I'm going to leave you now. I'm proud to be your daughter. I'm proud of you, Papa..."

"And I'm proud of you, Aleu." Balto mustered a smile.

"And what is there to be proud of, little mutt? Waltzing on someone's territory like you own it?" a brown wolf broke in, stepping up in front of the duo.

"Back off, Creep. If you had half an idea of what we've just been through, you'd carry us on your back the rest of the way to Nome." Aleu growled.

"Oh? Well, maybe you'd settle for being carried back to my home in pieces!" the wolf snapped. Aleu circled the wolf but Balto warned her to stay back when the wolf's pack filled the area. Growls escalated and muscles gathered to pounce.

"Enough!" a raspy voice filled the clearing.

Instantly the wolves parted, giving Balto and Aleu a glimpse of the speaker.

"Nava!" Aleu cried in delight.

Balto exclaimed in amazement to see the old wolf still standing on his own feet. Balto rose to greet him while Aleu ran to the former leader of the Valley Clan. The others moved to stop her but Nava called them to order.

"Let them through. Welcome, One who is Wolf. Welcome, Brother. I did not expect to see you again on this land. It is good to know you are well."

"I could say the same about you." Balto said as politely as he could. "I thought you went to look for Nigu."

"I did follow Nigu. He left our homeland to find new territory but I have yet to see him. I have allied forces with the Southern and Western clans to help locate him."

"Why would you do that? If Nigu's happy as a loner, why don't you settle here with this clan and leave him alone?" Aleu asked in puzzlement. Balto cleared his throat. Nava addressed Aleu first.

"Nigu is a brother and he is strong enough to live on his own. But he will not live by honest means. He would rather lead a team of warriors than settle with a soulmate."

"Aleu," Balto said quietly. "Nigu is the reason why I got mixed up with Seppela. He came into town and killed a sled dog to frame me. Steele worked out the rest of the details."

"Nigu went into a town?" a wolf exclaimed. Others murmured about the dangers of humans and what the humans' anger might do to all of them.

"That is why we must find Nigu and return him to a family structure. Only when he has authority over him will he control his anger." Nava stated.

"We'll help you find him." Balto said.

"Papa, we can't right now. We have to get home." Aleu pleaded gently.

"You're right." Balto admitted. "There's not much I can do for anyone at this point."

"You will be welcome to rest with us tonight. We will help you until you are within reach of the town. Then we will continue our search. You will hear no more about Nigu, the rogue. "

"That is very generous, but..." Balto started when Aleu interrupted him.

"We accept your offer of hospitality. We will repay you by giving warning whenever a hunter travels in your land and if we find Nigu first." Aleu replied.

Nava nodded his head in approval and led the way to the gathering place where the pack slept. Aleu explained that in wolf society it is rude to refuse a kind gesture and that the appropriate response is to offer something beneficial in return so that everyone can be content. Balto went along with her, grateful for the rest and for Aleu's presence.

* * *

Jenna woke before the others, her eyes burning and nose dry. She looked around at the quiet circle of dogs laying around her and let out a soft sigh. The twins were snuggled to each other and Denali had curled up next to Snowball. Jenna remembered burying her sorrows under her husband's blanket while the others sniffled together on the deck.

Denali had informed Boris and Stella of the tragedy and Snowball had spent most of the early morning hours spilling everything she knew about what happened. Tamara added her part and what Jenna put together was worse than a nightmare. She couldn't bear the thought that Balto's last hours were spent in such agony. The loss of Aleu hadn't even sunk in yet, and Jenna felt a little ashamed that she couldn't weep for her own flesh and blood the way she had with Balto. It was too unreal.

Fluffing her fur with a shake, Jenna slipped out of the trawler without awakening anyone. Feeling a sense of urgency, she ran to her home and scratched at the door. Ann Brown let her in with a remark of surprise but neither Harold nor Rosy were home. Jenna asked to be let out and trotted down the street to look for her girl. She stopped by the boiler room first to see if the mail team had gotten back from their last trip yet. She huffed in disappointment when she found the building vacant. Though she knew the mail dogs each had their own homes and only Kodi lived with the musher, she didn't expect to find anybody from the team.

Jenna headed to Saba and Juneau's house to inform her girls she was home so Saba could return her bandanna. She scratched at the door and was relieved when both of her daughters answered. Jenna's eyes welled up as soon as she saw them.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Saba asked with concern. Juneau frowned.

"Something happened to Dad..." Juneau whispered to her sister.

"You don't know that for sure," Saba retorted. "Here, Mom, take this. Your ruse worked. Rosy mistook me for you when I visited her last night. She actually said you should move in with Dad since you've started spending all your time with him."

Jenna trembled with a sob before letting out everything she'd heard last night. Then she ran out before either one recovered enough from the shock to react. The last thing she wanted was more tears.

Jenna ran to hide in an overturned barrel so none of the town's residents could inquire about her condition. Sobbing quietly, she waited for the ache in her heart to dull.

Suddenly the town erupted with barking and Jenna let out a shaky sigh. The mail team was back. Steeling her nerves and wiping her face with her paws, Jenna stepped out of her hiding place to welcome Kodi home. As she rounded the corner to Main Street, she stopped cold in her tracks.

The small-town quiet hanging around Nome had been shattered by Seppela and his team with Steele in the lead. Jenna let out a huff and turned to disappear when she caught sight of Rosy outside of the convenience store with a few of her friends. Rosy and her friends gawked and scowled at the unwelcome man as Mr. Brown stepped out of the store with the cashier following him. Everyone else who had heard Seppela's familiar voice shouting "Whoa" to the dogs joined them on the sidewalks.

Seppela set the snow hook and checked on Steele and the others, uncomfortably aware of the stares from the men, women, and children gathering around him.

Seppela straightened and met the eyes of the closest person, but started in surprise when he recognized Mr. Brown in front of him. Mr. Brown looked over the sled team accusingly before speaking coldly.

"Where is your new dog, Mr. Seppela?"

"She ran off. Haven't seen hide or hair of her in two days."

"What about Balto?" Mr. Jensen spoke from the post office door, asking the question on everybody's mind. "What happened to him?"

"He was my property. I had the right to dispose of him as I pleased." Seppela snarled defensively.

"No you didn't! You stole him!" Rosy shouted. Mr. Brown quieted her gently and returned his attention to Seppela.

"Mr. Seppela, that necklace I put on Balto was my property," Mr. Brown spoke with forced calm. "Did you take it off of him?"

"Once it left your hand, it ceased to be yours. And NO! I did not touch it. It's probably been sold off somewhere or else lost in the snow."

"How do you figure that?" Mr. Dutchinson asked. Dipsy stood next to his feet, growling.

"I sold the wolf-dog to an Indian! What about my malamute? She was worth three times the price of that mutt's hide and she disappeared on the same day! Where does that leave me!"

"That leaves you with a bit of luck, Mr. Seppela." Mr. Brown said. "Since you didn't take care of Balto, I'd say you owe the town an apology..."

"What!"

"And, since you didn't return my necklace, you should owe me its full value, both price-wise and sentimental worth."

"You've gotta be..."

"But, because you have already given up a valuable dog, which you claim is worth more than Balto, I say you've paid in full."

Seppela sputtered in outrage but stopped short of actually saying anything at the sight of Duke walking towards him.

"Mr. Seppela, how nice of you to drop by. I'm glad to see your lead dog made a speedy recovery." Duke called out.

The townsfolk started muttering and Steele grinned in embarrassment under glares from the town dogs. Jenna chose to join her girl on the sidewalk and Steele's eyes widened at the sight of her. Jenna couldn't read his expression, but she stiffened and poured every drop of contempt into her posture and face that she could muster. Steele shrank back a few steps and nearly ran over Star in his attempt to avoid her scowl. Instead of giggling nervously like he normally did, Star mustered a growl, which was echoed by Kaltag and Nikki. Steele giggled anxiously and sat down.

Seppela spoke up for his dog.

"Steele's a champion and he's proved his grit enough times to this town. I know how to care for my dogs."

"Yes, I can see that. You have quite a talent for pairing incompatible teammates." Mr. Brown remarked, gesturing to the growling dogs and trembling Steele.

"They're still rowdy from having that wolf among them. Steele has nothing to do with that." Seppela exclaimed.

"I'm not a musher, but just from seeing him with Balto, I'd say your dog has a lot to do with his teammates' malice towards him." Duke said with his hands on his hips.

"Buy yourself a real dog before you cast judgment on mine, Bushman." Seppela warned, pointing a gloved finger in Duke's face. Mr. Brown, Mr. Jenson, and Mr. Dutchinson, among many others, crossed their arms disapprovingly. Seppela's hand dropped obediently.

"I had a real dog," Duke said. "A dog I'd like back, if you could give me the name of his new owner."

"Ha! You'd be lucky to get a scrap of hide back from that Indian!"

"You mean this Indian?" a voice called out. Seppela and the others turned to look. Bear Claw hobbled next to Kodi's owner, young Mr. Simpson, who supported him on one side while he held onto the handlebar of his sledge with the other hand. A bandage swathed Bear Claw's forehead and his leg was wrapped in a hide, his clothes visibly torn.

Moctoc and Kodi stood silently in their traces while their teammates lunged and yapped at Steele's team. Snowball, Denali, and the twins came down the street to join the crowd and peer inquisitively at the copper-skinned newcomer. Snowball, Seppela, and his dogs were the only ones who recognized Bear Claw and Nome's other inhabitants were anxious to hear his story.

"I hate to hear your other impressions of my people," Bear Claw said with a weary grin.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood my intentions when I bargained for Balto's life."

"What in tarnation are you doing here?" Seppela demanded.

"Catching up with family," Bear Claw smiled at Mr. Simpson, who was in the process of tending to both of their dog teams. Matthew smiled back at him as he stroked Moctoc' and Kodi's heads. "I was also bringing Balto home on my sled before several incidents somehow resulted in losing Balto and finding myself in his place with a fierce headache. I don't know how he did it after the weight pulling contest, the dog fight, and the whipping you gave him, Mr. Seppela, but Balto fought a mountain lion to save me."

"A mountain lion! What kind of fools do you take us to be?" Seppela exclaimed. "There aren't any mountain lions this far north! They'd freeze and starve to death in these mountains just like the rest of us."

"I believe that was the case for this loner. I'd never heard of one farther than the Rockies myself, but I assure you, these are feline clawmarks all over my garments." Bear Claw said in his polished American accent. Duke and the townsfolk were impressed but Seppela was still livid in rage and embarrassment after Bear Claw's accurate description of Balto's story before changing hands.

"I'd love to hear everything over a drink later, if you're feeling up to it, Mister." Duke offered. Bear Claw nodded agreement as Duke continued. "But first, we've got to figure out what the law has to say about dog fights and pulling contests out in this area."

"I believe the law states that weight pulling requires training and frequent rests for the dogs and fighting is illegal in these parts." Mr. Brown said.

Seppela chuckled anxiously. "Well, if you don't mind, I would like to finish stocking up on supplies before I return home." Seppela said to try change the subject.

"I suppose I could help you out with that," Mr. Dutchinson offered, "but it's against store policy to aid convicts."

"I'm not a criminal! You can't charge me for having a few too many drinks and betting on a sport."

"I guess you could get off with a warning, but I think it's best you watch your drinking and stay out of trouble in the future, Mr. Seppela." Mr. Simpson called out. The townsfolk agreed and Seppela quickly darted into the convenience store, breaking up the meeting. He swore to everyone inside that he was going to start calling Steele by his puppyhood name, Togo, and that he would go to New York City and demand the statue of Balto be removed or at least replaced with one of the real hero of Nome. The customers in the store laughed at his musings, sending Seppela storming out to his team without buying anything. He drove the dogs out of town and left nothing behind except tracks.

Meanwhile, the people who gathered on the streets earlier gradually dispersed and the dogs went off in small groups to discuss what they'd learned.

Denali went up to Kodi and, seeing this, Jenna quickly slipped out of their line of sight. She saw enough to know what Denali was telling his little brother and she didn't want any part of her sons' grief at the moment. Too much had happened in just a few short hours and all she wanted was to be alone. Making up her mind, she galloped out of town to the hill where she had set up the broken bottles and lantern years ago to mimic the Aurora Borealis for Balto. There she stopped and stared up at the sky. Balto still felt so real, she couldn't believe she'd never see him again. Her heart refused to acknowledge the loss and she managed to stubbornly block Balto's last minutes in Nome from her memory. However, the nightmarish story of his plight troubled her so that she ended up weeping all the same. She remained until all five of her remaining children and her grandchildren came looking for her and escorted her back home with their loving support.

* * *

Morning came with a beautiful gold and pink sunrise. Balto stretched the kinks out and found that some of his former strength had returned with the peaceful rest. He watched the clouds change colors until Aleu joined him. They exchanged smiles and greetings before joining the wolves who were waiting by the river.

Nava greeted them. "It is time for you to return home. I have made arrangements so you can cross the river safely."

"Thankyou, Nava, and may you and your company find success in all that you do." Aleu replied. Balto added his gratitude as well.

Two strong wolves flanked Balto to help him cross the current and two more escorted Aleu. Nava watched from the bank and nodded to them when both of them were across. Their escorts stayed with them while Nava led the rest of the pack deeper into the woods.

Balto turned to the four wolves. "How much further do we have to go?"

"There is one more river to cross. Then you will be home," the eldest wolf replied.

"That's about a mile away. Thankyou. Aleu and I can go on from here."

"Nava promised that you will receive help across both rivers. We will keep that promise by staying with you until we reach the city limits."

Balto sighed but Aleu beamed.

"Thankyou."

They traveled in companionable silence for a while, and Balto marveled over the details he'd learned about Nigu. He suspected he had not heard the last of the rogue wolf but he hoped he would never have to see him again. Nigu's anger over his losses would overpower any common sense he had and he'd likely try to kill Balto in his sleep the way he had Billy, Steele's wheel dog. His thoughts troubled him, so he pushed them out of his head, replacing them with thoughts of Jenna and their family. He wondered if Bear Claw had made it safely back to Nome and he wondered if he would ever see his friend again. He also mused over the loss of the cross Mr. Brown had put on him seemingly ages ago but really only a week ago. So much had changed, yet so much was still the same.

The mile to the last river passed faster than Balto expected and he was delighted to find his legs didn't ache so much and his injuries didn't sting so much. He crossed the water with little difficulty and found himself saying goodbye to his escorts earlier than he'd planned. The gentile wolves headed back the way they'd come and Balto watched the water splash around them as they swam away. Aleu nuzzled him, her face glowing with hope and excitement. Balto leaned against her shoulder to return her embrace.

"Papa, let's go home." Aleu said warmly.

* * *

Nome never looked more beautiful than it did under that sunset. Balto and Aleu found new strength in their feet as they hurried home. Aleu let out a howl to announce to the town they were back, bringing Jenna and the twins and everyone they loved out onto the main street. Jenna barked in excitement.

"Balto! Aleu! You're alright! I knew you'd come back!"

"Mom!" Tundra and Tamara exclaimed, bouncing around her. "We thought..."

Aleu laughed and nuzzled the pups. "It's all over now."

"Yes, thank goodness it is. I don't think I could have made it without all the miracles that kept showing up in friendly faces. Do any of you know if a long-haired stranger arrived in town today with a team of eight huskies?" Balto inquired. Snowball, Kodi, and Denali exchanged knowing looks.

"Yes, your friend made it in time to see another visitor. One we all have come to know over these past few days..." Snowball hinted.

"Yeah, Dad. Duke is talking with Bear Claw now. Moctoc, Bear Claw's lead dog filled us in on everything that happened after Bear Claw took you to his home. Seppela showed up in town today with Steele in lead and everybody made him so embarrassed, I don't think he'll ever set foot here again!" Denali exclaimed, breathless from excitement.

Balto beamed as Tundra and Tamara came over to smother him with kisses and questions while Aleu greeted her mother and siblings.

"I wonder if Bear Claw would like a new member in his team..." Snowball mused quietly over the swarm of happy voices. Balto looked up at her and the malamute grinned back at him. "Well, he's certainly proved himself to be a better owner than that Seppela creep and the company shouldn't be too bad. I'm not about to leave Nome after all the trouble it took to get here."

"But there's no guarantee that Bear Claw's going to stay in Nome." Aleu commented, making eyecontact with Balto as well as Snowball. Snowball replied.

"No, but since he has family here, he may leave me in their charge. Or he'll just have to visit frequently. Either way, I know I'll be in good hands with any of those kind people and I'm willing to face whatever adventures come my way. Besides, I'd rather spend a few pleasant days with Bear Claw than take the risk of never finding such a considerate and worthy owner again."

"Yeah, me neither." Balto whispered. Jenna and Aleu both stared at him for a moment before smiles spread across their faces. Balto nuzzled everyone in his family and took a moment to thank Snowball for everything she'd contributed in bringing him back where he belonged. Snowball beamed and offered him her own thanks for being such an inspiration. As Balto moved to head down the street, Denali called to him and returned the cross pendant. Balto smiled proudly and called Jenna to his side.

Together, Balto and Jenna trotted to the Browns home, where Balto joyfully accepted Rosy's hugs and Ann' and Harold's pats and praise. He returned the necklace to Mr. Brown, who spent several moments just staring at it before thanking him. After spending a few minutes with them, Balto pressed his shoulder to Jenna's and went to the door.

Mr. Brown sighed. "I guess you'll never be able to stay in place for long, huh boy? There you go. Make sure you come by tomorrow!"

"Bye Balto!" Rosy called from behind her father. Balto waved his tail and trotted down the street again.

All of Nome's resident canines called out their heartfelt congratulations on getting home safely and Balto answered their gratitude with nothing more than an equally heartfelt smile. He followed his nose to the Simpson's house and scratched at the door. Matthew let him in with a pat on the head and escorted him to his uncle, who he called Uncle Luke. Bear Claw laughed and whispered to Balto that he'd rather go by his title than by his real name. He offered Balto his own gratitude and tried to give him his cross made out of shells, but Balto took the leather cord in his mouth and laid the necklace reverently on Bear Claw's knee. Balto now understood the meaning behind the cross and he knew the power of miracles and faith. He would keep those lessons in his heart forever and he didn't need a fragile necklace to remind him. Bear Claw could give it to somebody else who needed the saving grace and hope that lay beyond the physical aspect of the simple man and nature-made object. Balto licked his hand and offered his own gratitude as best as he could. Then he left.

Balto once again took to the street and detoured to the old trawler that had been his home almost his entire life. He greeted Boris and Stella and found the polar bears waiting to hear from him. He endured their hugs and kisses and slobbery questions while Boris scolded him for making everyone worry. Then Balto took Boris under his paw and treated him to a hug and kiss that Boris had not received since Balto was a small, grateful pup. Boris took it with the usual protests and grouching, but a twinkle in his eye betrayed his true feelings. Balto took Stella aside and thanked her for taking Boris under her wing. After everything was said and done, Balto left the boat in the care of the geese.

Finally, he made his way through back alleys to the small house buried in a cluster of buildings with the heavy oak door. Once again, he scratched at it and was welcomed into the same musty little room with the same wool blanket and bowls on the floor. A fire in the fireplace cheerily lit the room with its soft orange glow. Duke knelt on the floorboards and took Balto's head between his hands.

"What took you so long?" Duke joshed him, which Balto replied to with a swipe of his tongue across the man's cheek.

Duke hugged Balto close before reaching into his pants pocket, revealing the brown and gold collar he'd had customized for his friend. Balto sat still as Duke once again adjusted it to his neck. "Welcome home, boy."

_Copyrights:_

_Mic__ha, Bear Claw, Snowball, Kazan, Tundra and Tamara are my original characters. I don't mind the use of some of the names, such as Micha, Snowball, and Tundra, as these are all common ones. Another note, Kazan is named after a river and has been my original character for eight years. I used his name long before I saw BaltoSource and found someone using the pseudonym for an art gallery._

_Juneau and Denali are names I gave to Aleu and Kodi's unknown siblings since Aleu and Kodi might be named after Alaskan islands. I used the most unique names I could think of, so if there are similarities to other writings, that is entirely coincidental. Though they are not my original characters, I named Rosy's parents Mr. Harold Brown and Mrs. Annaa Brown to give them more depth in the story, along with the mail team musher Mr. Simpson. Moctoc was the name of one of the dogs on the real Balto's sled team, as was Billy. Seppela was the name of the real Balto's original owner before Gunnar Kaasen, but his character is fictional and not based on reality. I only used the name because I figured he had to be Steele's owner if the movie has any base in real life. I think Steele is supposed to be an evil, egotistical version of Togo. _

_Of course, Balto, Steele, Aleu, Kodi, Jenna, and all the others are the property of Amblin/ Universal Studios and I hold no rights to them._

_The events told in this story are fictional, except for one, which I believe with my whole heart. _


End file.
